


Eine goldige Überraschung

by TurelieTelcontar



Series: Geschichten von Aurelie [1]
Category: Tatort
Genre: F/M, M/M, Tatort Stuttgart
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurelieTelcontar/pseuds/TurelieTelcontar
Summary: Thorsten erhält eine Überraschung
Relationships: Sebastian Bootz/Thorsten Lannert, Thorsten Lannert/OFC
Series: Geschichten von Aurelie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561756
Kudos: 4
Collections: de_bingo - Sammlung aller de_bingo-Beiträge





	Eine goldige Überraschung

**Author's Note:**

> Es gibt eine kleine Erwähnung des Canon-Selbstmordversuchs aus "Preis des Lebens"

Der Tag fing ganz gewöhnlich an. Er hatte zur Abwechslung mal keinen dringenden Fall, keine Leiche. Stattdessen bereitete er sich auf einen Prozess vor. Er überflog noch mal die Akten, prüfte sie auf mögliche Fragen der Verteidiger. Überlegte sich mögliche Antworten. Nicht zu detailliert, das würde zu einstudiert wirken, aber doch so, dass er nicht ins Stottern kommen würde. Es war ein schmaler Grad weder zu glatt noch unsicher zu wirken, aber nach den Jahren die er das jetzt machte hatte er Erfahrung. Alles in allem also ein ganz normaler Arbeitstag. Bis dann dieser Anruf kam.  
„Herr Lannert?“  
„Ja, am Apparat.“  
„Wegener hier vom Jugendamt. Könnten Sie heute noch vorbei kommen?“  
„Heute? Worum geht es denn?“  
„Es ist eine etwas brisante, persönliche Angelegenheit. Geht bei Ihnen 17 Uhr?“  
Er sah auf den Kalender, reflexartig. Dabei wusste er, dass er dort keinen anderen Termin hatte. Der Gerichtstermin war morgen, und bei den Überstunden die er regelmäßig schob konnte er auch einmal etwas früher Schluss machen.  
„Heute Abend, 17 Uhr, ich komme. Können Sie mir noch mal die genaue Anschrift und den Namen sagen?“  
Sie diktierte das gewünschte, er notierte es, dabei rasten bereits die Gedanken, was konnte sie nur von ihm wollen.  
Aber alles Grübeln half nichts, keiner seiner aktuellen Fälle hatte mit dem Jugendamt zu tun. Außerdem hätte die Dame am Telefon wohl nicht so rumgedruckst wen es um einen Fall ginge. Aber er hatte auch keine Bekannten die irgendwas mit dem Jugendamt zu tun hatten. Selbst der Beziehungskrieg zwischen Sebastian und Julia, der manchmal doch recht heftig wurde, war nie so weit gegangen. Und in der letzten Zeit hatte sich das auch wieder beruhigt, insofern war es extrem unwahrscheinlich, dass da irgendwas eskaliert war, vor allem ohne dass er etwas mitbekommen hatte. Also blieb ihm wohl nichts übrig, als die Sache vorerst zu ignorieren und sich der Arbeit zu widmen.

Nachdem er sehr frühzeitig um 16.30 Uhr das Revier verlassen hatte, immerhin war er in Stuttgart zur Rush Hour, da wollte er auf Nummer sicher gehen, hatte er während der Fahrt ausreichend Zeit sich erneut den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Aber seine Eltern wohnten in Hamburg, selbst wenn er keinen Kontakt mehr mit ihnen hatte hätte er doch mitbekommen falls sie nach Stuttgart umgezogen wären. Geschwister hatte er keine, und alles andere, das das Jugendamt sonst von ihm wollen könnte, hatte er ja vorher bereits ausgeschlossen. Nun ja, bald würde er die Antwort erfahren.

Als er die Frage dann endlich beantwortet bekam, nach einigen Irrwegen durch das Gebäude, und dem üblichen Austausch von Höflichkeiten mit Frau Wegener, war er froh, dass er saß. Er war Vater eines Kindes. Er hatte eine Tochter, von der er nichts gewusst hatte. Sie hieß Aurelie. Frau Wegener redete weiter nachdem sie den Namen genannt hatte, erzählte vermutlich noch mehr von ihr, oder ihrer Mutter. Er wusste es nicht, über das Tosen in seinen Ohren konnte er sie nicht verstehen, und ihm war als sähe er sie nur von weitem. Das konnte unmöglich sein. Er war kein Mann der Kinder zeugte und sich dann nicht um sie kümmerte. Der nicht mal von deren Existenz wusste. Und wie sollte das denn passiert sein. Er hatte doch so gut wie nie was mit Frauen gehabt. Er stand einfach mehr auf Männer. Und seit er in Stuttgart angekommen war sogar nur auf einen bestimmten Mann. Also wie in Teufels Namen war das passiert? Wenn sie jetzt zweieinhalb war, dann musste das etwas über drei Jahre her sein – ja, doch, eine Frau war da gewesen.  
Es war kurz nach Majas Entführung gewesen, als er so wütend auf diesen bestimmten Mann gewesen war. Und noch mehr als wütend war er verletzt und verängstigt gewesen. So sehr, dass er wirklich in eine Kneipe gegangen war mit dem Ziel sich zu betrinken. Betrinken, bis er Sebastians Worte nicht mehr hören konnte. „Du hast ja keine Tochter mehr zu verlieren.“  
Als er diese Worte das erste Mal gehört hatte, war er bis ins Mark getroffen. Aber zu dem Zeitpunkt konnte er diesem Gefühl nicht nachgeben. Maja war in Gefahr, und trotz Sebastians Worten musste er alles in seiner Macht stehende tun um zu verhindern dass der erfahren würde wie sich das anfühlte, eine Tochter, ein Kind, zu verlieren. Dann war es vorbei, Maja in Sicherheit, und er hatte noch ein Grund zu trinken. Noch ein weiteres Bild das er vergessen wollte: Sebastian mit seiner Pistole im Mund.

Auf jeden Fall war er an dem Abend auf gutem Weg gewesen genau so betrunken zu werden wie er das geplant hatte. Ganz alleine an der Bartheke, nur die Flasche Whiskey, die ihm der Barkeeper überlassen hatte und er. Und dann war da diese junge Frau neben ihm gestanden. Hatte versucht mit ihm zu flirten, und sich von seinem höflich ablehnenden Verhalten nicht verscheuchen lassen. Irgendwann hatte sie ihm dann klar gesagt, dass er deprimiert aussähe, und sie ein gutes Mittel wüsste um sich für eine Weile abzulenken. Eins, das deutlich gesünder wäre als die zweite Hälfte der Flasche der ersten hinterher zu gießen. Und er hatte sie gemustert, kleiner als er, blonde lange Haare, nicht wirklich schlank, aber selbstbewusst. Eigentlich gar nicht sein Typ, aber in genau diesem Moment vielleicht genau das was er brauchte. Sie musste seine Antwort an seinem Gesicht abgelesen haben, denn sie grinste ihn an. Er hatte sie gewarnt, dass er nicht den Hauch von Interesse an einer Beziehung, oder überhaupt etwas anderem als etwas Ablenkung, hatte. Und sie hatte ihm versichert dass sie genau das auch wollte. Und wer war er schon einer Frau zu sagen was sie wirklich wollte? Sie waren in ein Hotel in der Nähe gegangen, und es war eine erfolgreiche Ablenkung gewesen. Bis dann irgendwann das Kondom geplatzt war. Das hatte dem Spaß ein Ende bereitet. Sie hatte ihm versichert sowieso auf der Pille zu sein, er hatte ihr trotzdem eine Visitenkarte gegeben, so dass sie ihn kontaktieren konnte, falls notwendig. Sie hatten nicht wirklich darüber gesprochen was „notwendig“ bedeutete. Es war ja eigentlich auch klar. Aber nachdem er monatelang nichts von ihr gehört hatte, hatte er es irgendwann vergessen. Oder verdrängt.

Und jetzt stellte sich heraus, dass es doch notwendig gewesen wäre. Wieso hatte sie ihm nichts gesagt? Hatte sie es von Anfang an darauf abgesehen? Aber so war sie ihm nicht vorgekommen. Und dann hätte sie ja auch subtiler vorgehen können. Hatte sie seine Karte verloren? Nur, dass das Jugendamt ihn ja jetzt mit ihren Informationen hatte ausfindig machen können, also hätten sie das auch vorher können müssen. Bevor sie an Krebs gestorben war. Was ja überhaupt erst der Grund war, dass er von Aurelie erfuhr. Vielleicht würde er in ihren Unterlagen etwas finden, das ihre Entscheidung erklärte. Andernfalls würde er wohl mit der Frage leben müssen.

Oh lieber Himmel, er hatte ein Kind. Eine Tochter. Ein zweieinhalbjähriges Mädchen. So wie Lilli es mal gewesen war. Bei dem Gedanken musste er gegen seinen Würgereflex kämpfen. Was, wenn er dieses Kind auch in Gefahr brachte? Und wie sollte das überhaupt funktionieren? Sebastian war als Teilzeit-Alleinerziehender von deutlich älteren Kindern überfordert gewesen. Wie sollte er Vollzeit alleine für ein kleines Kind sorgen? Aber sie nicht anzunehmen, sein eigenes Kind zur Adoption frei zu geben, das stand ebenfalls völlig außer Frage. Wenn Aurelie Verwandte hätte die sie kannte und liebte, dann hätte er sie vielleicht dort lassen können. Sie nur von weitem beobachten um sicher zu stellen dass es ihr gut ging. Aber ihre Großeltern waren schon vor Jahren bei einem Verkehrsunfall gestorben, und ihre Mutter war ein Einzelkind gewesen. Seit deren Tod kümmerte sich ihre Tagesmutter um sie um ihr zu viele Veränderungen nacheinander zu ersparen. Doch das war keine Dauerlösung. Nun ja, erst mal würde er auf jeden Fall Urlaub nehmen. Alles weitere würde sich irgendwie zeigen.

Nachdem schließlich alle Formulare unterzeichnet waren und die Vaterschaft anerkannt war, brachte Frau Wegener ihn ins Spielzimmer. Dort befand sich eine junge Frau, die Tagesmutter, und betrachtete mit dem kleinen Mädchen das seine Tochter sein musste, auf ihrem Schoß ein Bilderbuch. Frau Wegener stellte ihn vor mit den Worten „Aurelie, das ist dein Papa.“  
Das kleine Mädchen sah von ihrem Buch auf, drückte sich gegen ihre Tagesmutter und sah ihn von der Seite an. Aber trotz der Zurückhaltung lächelte sie, und das einzige was ihm in diesem Moment einfiel war, wie treffend ihr Name doch war, denn sie war wirklich überaus goldig.


End file.
